


The Ghost and The Traitor

by Yessica



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: After the war is over, Jin shares a dream with his friend. (Febuwhump day 27 - "I wish I had never given you a chance.")
Relationships: Ryuzo & Jin Sakai
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138808
Kudos: 4





	The Ghost and The Traitor

The room was so much smaller in his dreams.

Tight and oppressive, the vapor from the candles filled Jin's nostrils. Outside crickets chirped in the grass, unaware of the growing tension in his heart. The sword in his hand felt a million times heavier than he remembered it being.

It shouldn't have ended like this.

Ryuzo moved first, the dancing of his feet as recognizable as the warm embrace of the hot spring. They went together, as kids. Hiking up the hill, pointing out every rabbit and deer in the forest, and dreaming of the future. Ryuzo would always jump in first and then complain about the water being too hot while Jin laughed at him.

On the way back they raced to see who would reach the house first. Jin always lost on purpose, because the way Ryuzo grinned and threw his arms up was worth it.

His sword sliced easily through fabric and flesh both, meeting only the resistance of Ryuzo's ribcage. With another harsh push, it broke through, digging into sinew and muscle, ripping. Ryuzo barely made a sound as he stumbled to his knees.

Jin knew this wasn't how it went. But dreams were fickle like that and while his memories leave him cold and aching, in his dream he kneels down. Holds Ryuzo as the life bleeds out of him.

And the anger that filled his veins was recognizable at least.

"You betrayed me," Jin said – as if those words alone could justify it to himself. Justify killing his childhood friend. "You betrayed my people, _our_ people."

Ryuzo made a sound that was half-caught between a laugh and a cough, red staining his lips. Jin didn't want to, but still brushed the hair from his friend's face.

"They were never my people." Those eyes looked at him, or through him. Jin felt it crawling down his spine. "We did what we had to do, didn't we Jin?"

"No. I wish I had never given you a chance," Jin answered. It was a lie, but such was the purpose of dreams.

And because it was a dream, Ryuzo responded with a strained, "I'm glad you did though."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
